Glass
by DoctorWhoIsMyLife
Summary: She loved the way the light danced around the room in colored specks. Taken from a Prompt. Fluff!


**A/N: This came from a prompt given to me by one of my very good friends. The word was 'glass' and this is what evolved out of it. I hope you enjoy it!**

**I do not own Doctor who in any way.**

* * *

><p>"Oh, come on Doctor."<p>

"But you've got everything you need _here_!"

She looked at him pointedly. "Need? Yes. Want? No."

He gave her a withering look. "But she hates me!"

"Doctor! She does not _hate_ you and you know it!"

He groaned. He whined pleadingly, stretching her name into 3 syllables "_Rose."_

"It'll just be a quick stop! Please?" She gave him a puppy dog look, knowing that he couldn't resist her.

She was right. As soon as the Doctor saw his companion's eyes get big and sad and her bottom lip stick out, he had to give in. "Fine!" he exclaimed in exasperation. "Just don't let your mother slap me again!"

A huge grin grew on Rose's face and she ran over and gave the Doctor a hug. "Thank you!" She ran off to grab something from her room as the Doctor started feeding the coordinates into the TARDIS.

Three hours later, Rose and Jackie were _still_ talking. The Doctor sighed, looking down at the empty tea mug in his hands. He looked around the room, bored. Rose seemed to notice because she stood up and told her mother that she needed to just grab a few things from her old room and then they would be off. Jackie looked annoyed as the Doctor followed Rose to her old room.

"You have a bloody time machine and I still only get to see my daughter a few times a year!" The Doctor tuned out the rest of Jackie Tyler's rant and walked into Rose's room.

"Need any help?" he asked her.

"Oh…no, just need to grab a few things," Rose told him, grabbing various items from her closet. The Doctor moved around her room, picking up and examining anything he could get his hands on. He moved over to the small window and pulled the blinds up.

Immediately the room was flooded with flecks of colored light. There was a small glass prism hanging from the window, scattering the light about the room. Rose saw the flecks of light dancing around and glanced up. "Oh!" she said. "I had forgotten about that." She walked over and stood next to the Doctor, staring up at the prism, letting a smile appear on her face. "I've had it ever since I was little. I've always loved the way it throws the light around the room."

The Doctor looked down, loving the smile on her face. Then, an idea started forming in his head. He let out a grin and started bouncing around the room, helping Rose gather the things she wanted to take with her. "Come on then, Miss Tyler! We've got things to see out there!" he said, throwing his hands up in the air.

Rose was startled at first by his sudden mood change, but just figured it was because he was tired of listening to her mother talk.

They finished packing, and Rose said her goodbyes as the Doctor bounded down the stairs and ran for the TARDIs. He burst through the doors and ran to the console, a grin on his face, and started setting coordinates. A few minutes later, Rose walked through the door. "Mum said to tell you that 'because he ran off without even saying goodbye to the mother of the girl he's travelin' with, he has to bring you back to visit more.'" She let out a chuckle. The Doctor looked up at the blonde girl, still grinning. "All right," he said, "but can we go now?" He seemed more animated than usual, and Rose noticed. "Yeah. So, where are we going that has you so excited?" The Doctor was running around the console, hitting buttons and pulling levers. "Oh, I think you'll like it," he said, still grinning. The TARDIS shuddered for a few seconds and then stilled, signaling that they had landed. The Doctor bounced over to Rose, grabbing her hand and tugging her towards the doors. "Come on!"

His grin was infectious, and Rose started laughing as she allowed him to drag her to the door. He reached out and put his hands on the doorknob, looked back at Rose with a grin, and flung the door open. Rose stared in awe as she followed the Doctor outside to stand on a ground of polished glass.

"This whole planet is made entirely of glass," he said, gazing down at his companion to see her expression as she took in the sight of the three suns shining through the glass mountains, scattering rainbows everywhere. She stared, mouth open in awe for a few moments. He saw a smile creep onto her face and he looked out over the surface of the planet. Rose leaned into the Doctor, giving his hand a squeeze and looking up into his face. "Thank you," she said. He met her eyes and smiled back at her. "Anytime, Rose Tyler." They stood there, watching flecks of colored light dance across the planet until all three of the suns had set.

**Thanks for Reading! Please Review!**


End file.
